Wishes of Arubboth
Wishes of Arubboth is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It mainly takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Hierarch Tohkata Miyagawa. First Arc A Confused Hierarch Tohkata Miyagawa, a young woman suffering from trauma after the loss of her childhood friend Takumi in circumstances she cannot remember, is found by the mysterious Tsukiya '''who asks her help. He introduces himself as an Amesha, a summon from the machine known as Arubboth that relies on a master known as a Hierarch to support him. He thus asks Tohkata to become his Hierarch after she saves his life, which she agrees to. Tsukiya brings her to the year 2082, in a small satellite, with the earth ravaged by the being known as Tiamat's Amesha. Tohkata resolves to prevent that calamity, and under the orders of Skaadi Den Anfan, decides to summon more and more Ameshas as she seeks to stop this catastrophe, going back in time and stopping the world's enemies from eventually bringing about the world's end. Helping the World Tohkata first travels to Arthurian England where she recruits several allies with the guidance of Viviane, including the Ameshas of '''Morgane, Arthur and Mordred driven to a senseless war by Tiamat's influence. She then visits nordic lands, where she learns that the creator of the Amesha, Leonhart Den Anfan, has used the souls and memories of the departed to craft his perfect replicas. She briefly confronts him, but he escapes. Her next step is Greece where she learns of Hierarch Medea's story and tragic fate. She helps Medea with proactively avenging herself of her husband Jason then brings her back to the Satellite despite possible repercussions on the timeline. She is then quickly called to her own time due to a strange event happening there. Sowing Doubt There, with the help of Malek Velvet, she meets an exact copy of her that possesses the same memories and powers as her. While they attempt to understand the truth about this twin identity, they are attacked by the mysterious Evangelo who seeks to use them as sacrifices for a strange ceremony. They however defeat him and chase him to World War II Berlin, where they meet Gestalt Thule who works on the body of Angra Mainyu. Gestalt in turn advises the group to search for answers in the desolate future. There, the group meets with the angel Ezekiel who hints at Evangelo's true aim : controlling Tiamat in order to open up something. This turns out to be, according to the wisdom of Zenodora Horenheim which the group manages to find, the Tears of Shiva, something with which Evangelo can erase the entire world. Zenodora also reveals the true nature about Tohkata - that she is the partial reincarnation of Shiva's half Kali, the Destroyer. Soon after, the other Tohkata discovers her origin as well - Angra Mainyu's Amesha was the one to kill Takumi, but died in turn, part of her essence turning into the other Tohkata, who is in fact Angra's human heart, cursed with the world's evil. They also learn that Tsukiya is an amnesiac and tormented Takumi, set on protecting the two Tohkata he could not save before. Mastering the Fate While Tohkata goes to India in order to master her inheritance and manage to transcend her own destructive impulses in order to become better, Angra Mainyu's version of Tohkata instead travels to the Vatican, encountering Madeleine Seckendoff. The young Malevolence helps the corrupted Tohkata with controlling her identity, then attempts to use her help to defeat Ouroboros, a mysterious and sinister mage. Ouroboros however escapes, using a monster known as The Dahaka to hide. After the two Tohkata reunite, they decide to attempt to stop Tiamat before she can truly exist in the world. However, instead a Kali-empowered Tohkata becomes strongly enamored with the dragon queen and enlists her help, to Tiamat's mixed surprise, anger and pleasure. Tiamat, understanding that she had been used, swears revenge on Evangelo. Darkness Approaches Tohkata, seeking guidance about what is to come, is told by Ezekiel to ask of Solomon, the King of Magic, to help her - Solomon, however, has no interest in human conflict. He however hints at the existence of the Sword of God, used by Attila in times past. Tohkata chases the sword and finds it before Evangelo can use it to destroy the seal protecting the Tears - in the hand of Vona of Kaine. As Evangelo must resort to yet another way to threaten the world, he is directed by the real Angra Mainyu's desires to an unknown location, thus creating a trap for Tohkata. When Tohkata and Takumi visit this place - in fact World War II's Berlin, again, Takumi is ambushed and killed by the being known as Josue, summoned by Evangelo. This results in Tohkata succumbing to Kali's influence and attempting to kill Josue, only for him to dispatch her to the future. Second Arc The Darkest Point Tohkata wakes up to a resurrected Takumi who has lost all his memories of her and instead functions as the young Takumi he was beforehand. She is even more traumatized when learning that Josue used her as a way to make publicity for the Nazi regime as well as the order of Thule - she is now seen as a demon in a dystopian future ruled by Oreste Thule. Tohkata has trouble recovering from the trauma. She however has not much time before she must move - due to the trouble in the timeline with Medea's disappearance, Jason has been corrupted and become mad with anger, kidnapping Skaadi. Quickly, Tohkata retrieves her and defeats Jason, offering her as a prisoner to Medea. Skaadi in turn directs Tohkata to her father Leonhart who studies strange new Ameshas who have been produced by Josue. Finding Hope In order to investigate on that topic, Tohkata seeks the expertise of Ouroboros, and travels back to the past to encounter him. Ouroboros agrees on helping Tohkata in exchange for her helping him infiltrate Paradiso in order to recover ingredients. She accepts and allows Ouroboros to obtain memories of his future, and to help Tohkata by agreeing to neutralize Evangelo, although he cannot stop Josue. Tohkata resumes her travels to the past, seeking to stop Josue's Ameshas, known as Apostles, from achieving their aim of controlling the world's history in order to rewrite it. Alongside her growing Ameshas, she travels to England and France where they stop the influence of powerful Apostles, then in China where Josue's right-hand woman Vesta uses the Outsider as a power source. In order to prevent Josue from further advancing, Tohkata seeks to seal away her opponent's Apostles. She firsts asks for the collaboration of the Atlantean race but gets laughed at by Elexea. She instead asks for the help of Solomon who, after having reunited with his long lost wife Queen Sheba, agrees to help her. Cosmic Balance Having seized the Outsider, Tohkata seeks to use it properly, but cannot do so without a Necronomicon. She travels to Howard Lovecraft's times to seize one, but instead encounters the tricky Apostle known as Prelati, who agrees to helping Tohkata in exchange for acting as a double agent. She thus helps Tohkata with contacting the Outsider and making a bond with it. The Outsider grants Tohkata's wish of restoring Takumi's memories - revealing that he was the Arubboth all along. Tohkata then grants the Outsider's desire to rest in Kendorma. During that time, Prelati manipulates the corrupted Tohkata into "saving" Evangelo, restoring the lost man's emotions through Ouroboros's potions - instead causing him to go berserk and become the new Angra Mainyu. Prepare for the End Tohkata then resolves to capture Vesta, searching for her in Roman antiquity and later in the dream-world where she escaped in order to prevent her from corrupting the world's historic records. She then holds Vesta prisoner as payback against Josue, before searching for ways to definitely stop him. One of these ways turned out to be a Lost Beast hidden in a corrupted version of Japan. Tohkata searches for the Lost Beast and eventually recruits her to her cause; however, she does not have time to act as she is attacked by Oreste's forces. A large battle ensues, after which Oreste's armies are eventually defeated. Tohkata however spares the noble leader, agreeing on sharing the world according to their ideals. She then completes her summoning of 120 Ameshas and prepares to weaken Josue in order for Solomon to seal him away. The Final Battle The corrupted Tohkata attempts to finally quell Evangelo's anger and stop him only for the latter to become even more furious and attempt to eliminate her. This is interrupted by Josue who seizes Evangelo's power, only to be interrupted by a brutal assault from the Beast. Josue however intercepts her with Nisoku, his servant, as Tohkata is slowed down by the Dahaka and Vesta once again. However, Tohkata manages to overpower them in order to face the man she hates. She faces him even as he shifts into many grotesque forms and defeats him with the help of Takumi and the other Ameshas, but cannot bring himself to kill him. She instead seals him away inside his eclipse-like world and leaves in the kingdom she made for her, her Ameshas, her friends and lovers, as well as her people. Other Arcs Fall of Rome Arc Kyrie Haruma, a Church member, has summoned Cleopatra in order to assassinate Ouroboros - however, he, in turn, has summoned and perfected the Amesha Julius Caesar. The ancient lovers turned enemies fight against each other before coming to a stalemate, soon interrupted by the arrival of Ouroboros's disciple Lyricus Kresnik and his powerful Amesha Attila, looking for the Blade of God. A fight ensues, with Cleopatra reluctantly saving Julius's life. The pair manages to threaten Attila into a stalemate, after which Lyricus, quite angry with Ouroboros's disappearance, seeks to find him again. The five of them agree on a shaky, temporary alliance, and manage to find Ouroboros hidden in the depths of a hidden Timeline. Ouroboros agrees to free Kyrie from her mark and allow the three other Ameshas to ascend into Divine Servants - their full form - in exchange for neutralizing Evangelo and Josue for good. They reluctantly agree, allowing Ouroboros to escape once again - and neutralizing Josue's army, explaining Tohkata's ability to reach his throne quite easily. Characters * Tohkata Miyagawa * Tohkata Miyagawa (Mainyu) * Takumi Tsukiya * Medea * Skaadi Den Anfan * Leonhart Den Anfan * Tiamat (Amesha) * Adventurer Ameshas * Ravager Ameshas * Sentinel Ameshas * Thaumaturge Ameshas * Warlock Ameshas * Ezekiel * Solomon * Madeleine Seckendoff * Ouroboros * Julius Caesar * Kyrie Haruma * Cleopatra * Lyricus Kresnik * Attila * Malek Velvet * Elexea * Evangelo * Vona of Kaine * Josue * Vesta * Nisoku * The Lost Beast * Oreste Thule * Prelati (Amesha) * Other Wishes Characters Trivia * While this story may seem to strongly allude to the game known as Fate/Grand Order, the first sketches for it were made years before the game was published. Category:Storyline Category:Interra